


All I Said Was Come On In

by moushkas



Series: A Werewolf Love Story [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Biting, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Verse, Rough Sex, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moushkas/pseuds/moushkas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Continuation of The Werewolf Love Story series: They've mated in the eyes of the werewolf clan but they know nothing about each other. Here is the story of the aftermath of impromptu mating and how David and Kurt deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Got A Wolf To Keep Her Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> For the anonymous poster who started this mess :)  
> I love you to death
> 
>  
> 
> [link to prompt here ](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/32650.html?thread=41311370#t41311370)

**Title:** All I Said Was Come On In  
 **Author:** ￼moushkas  
 **Prompt From:** anonymous on the Glee Kink Meme Round 16  
 **Prompt** :[link because awesome prompt is long and awesome](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/32650.html?thread=41311370#t41311370)  
 **Pairing:** Kurt Hummel/Dave Karofsky  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 1962 (so far)  
 **Warnings:** Heat Related Dubious Consent, Knotting, Rough Sex, Werewolf qualities  
 **Disclaimer:** Just sneaking a peak at Mr. Murphy’s dolls. He still gets to keep them.  
 **Summary:** Sequel to Won't You Lay Hands On Me and He's A Wolf in Disguise  
 **Author’s Note:** The third part in my Werewolf Love Story series. So far none of the warnings will change but yes, there will be pregnant Kurt and puppies later. Enjoy!

**All I Said Was Come On In  
moushkas**

**All I Said Was Come On In  
Got A Wolf To Keep Her Warm**

 

Kurt Gripped the headboard tightly, knuckles white with the effort. His legs were spread wide to accommodate for the mass that was pounding into him. His arms were glistening with sweat, soar from the effort of saving his head from being pounded into the wall. He huffed and squealed with pleasure as the dick inside him hammered away, hitting his prostate each time, “Oh god, fuck me, David.”

The massive alpha wolf behind him howled in pleasure, he gripped the hips of Kurt Hummel tightly, bruising them with the effort as he raced towards his release. The omega beneath cried and whimpered as he reached his orgasm, the burn starting low in his belly until finally Kurt exploded across the bed, “God yes, David!”

David continued to pound away, mindless with pleasure as Kurt’s ass gripped him tightly. He just needed to pop one more knot, find that eternal bliss once more than he and Kurt can finally leave this room and face the day...perhaps together.

“David, David,” Kurt sang his name like a prayer, his dick and ass hole spasming with the after shocks, “Please, David, come inside me.”

David howled once more at the words, spreading up his thrusts to the point of putting holes in the walls. His knot was forced inside Kurt’s ass. The hole swallowing it all easily now. The boy beneath him cried in pleasure, Dick swelling and balls tightening again. David was sure that by the end of this session, Kurt would come again.

Trapped within Kurt’s tightened hole, David pumped shallowly a few more times before his release rocketed against Kurt’s prostate. Kurt sang in ecstasy again, dick releasing what little it could across the boys spread thighs and the dirty bed spread. David found himself muttering Kurt’s name and “take it” as he filled the boy up.

When it finally stopped, he scooped the boy up and carefully got both of them to lie on the side. His knot was still tightly imbedded in Kurt and he enjoyed the heat swallowing him hole. He hummed in pleasure, mouth nipping at Kurt’s neck where the first mark still appeared.

Kurt sighed wistfully, “What am I going to tell my father?”

David gulped, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I’m pretty much married in the eyes of our culture.” Kurt snorted, “It’s not how I imagined my life but the sex is amazing so I don’t have to worry about that.”

David felt a little sick at the off handed comment. They’d skipped all the standard mating rituals and the respected alphas would probably not approve. Whomever had tied Kurt up and presented him to David hadn’t expected David to knot the boy. They were probably just looking for a submissive hole for David to fuck his aggressions out. And here David fucked that plan into the mattress then knotted it.

He circled his arms tighter around Kurt, holding the omega closer to him for just a little longer, “I’m sorry.”

Kurt shrugged, “I’m an omega. I may have dreamed about the day an alpha would ask for my father’s hand and we’d have this wonderful wedding and make love under the stars but I wasn’t raised foolish... or blind.”

David didn’t respond and Kurt didn’t elaborate. Instead the laid quietly together until David’s knot deflated. When David’s flaccid cock fell out of Kurt, he hesitated to move. He wanted nothing more than to hold Kurt to him through the night...or what was left of it and tell him everything. But he’d forced enough on Kurt already so he allowed the omega to squirm out of his hold.

Kurt stretched and sat up, making a face as David’s cum made a squishing noise inside his ass, “I think my heat is over so we can go to my father’s camp tomorrow and pick up my things. We’ll have to redecorate your room, it’s so boring in here.”

David snorted and rolled over and away from Kurt. He didn’t want to see that glorious expanse of pale skin nor did he care to see the wonderful bruises he put there. It was too painful thinking how ass backwards he gone about getting a perfect mate like Kurt.

Kurt frowned, “Are you going to follow me into the shower?”

David turned over with a frown, “Um...I thought you’d want.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, “After mating sex, its appropriate for the omega and alpha to groom each other. Didn’t you read the books? Now, we’re going to do at least one thing right tonight.”

David nodded, taking Kurt’s hand in his and following the lithe omega to the shower.

Fortunately for David, who was a bulky alpha, his shower was large enough to fit them both comfortably. Kurt started the water, bending over to turn the heat on high. David shuddered when he was presented with Kurt’s abused hole, pink and leaking small drops of David’s come. He felt his dick twitch in excitement again, his pheromones releasing into the air.

Kurt shuddered, hands grasping the porcelain edges of the tub. He balanced his legs further away from each other, revealing his flushed and swollen cock, “Alpha, you are insatiable.”

Kurt moaned and gasped, hole slicking up again from the obvious scent of a horny alpha. David moaned and neared the omega, taking the two ass cheeks in each hand and squeezing them, “You’re so sexy.”

The omega groaned, hips twisting in a seductive manner. He looked over his shoulder at the panting alpha above him and gasped in pleasure at the sighed. David was panting, his cheeks were flushed, the warm brown eyes were focused on Kurt’s leaking hole, and that sheer mass of body that could protect Kurt from anything was looming over him, ready to cover his tiny form completely.

In this harsh light, in a tiny bathroom, with this man that could have technically raped him, Kurt discovered what it meant to be an omega. He hurt everywhere, ached in all places that couldn’t be resolved with medicine or ointment. He’d given his virginity away, not to Blaine, but to a stranger and worse yet, had allowed the alpha’s not to penetrate him, to be claimed before he even graduated high school. And he still spread his legs and panted in anticipation of that knot pressing into him again.

It would be difficult but there was no arguing that this was now his future and his love life.

David growled, “I want to knot you again.”

Kurt groaned, “Yes, please.”

“You’re heat is almost over.” David’s fingers squeezed and massaged Kurt’s twin globes. They ghosted around Kurt hole, the omega keening everything they came close, “I wonder how you’ll feel about me after its done.”

“I’ll still want you to shove your knot in me.” Kurt hissed, “Now do it.”

David smirked, fingers moving to Kurt’s hips and stroking lightly, “I won’t go easy on you. I know you can take it.”

“Quit talking and just fuck me.” Kurt hissed.

David raised his hand and slapped it across Kurt’s ass. The omega whimpered, knees shaking under the force. David rumbled low in his throat to soothe the boy, “I will, omega.”

He took hold of Kurt’s hips, gripping tightly at the bone and pulled Kurt back until he was fully seated inside the omega. With Kurt poised on his dick, David took a moment to watch the omega squirm. He widened his stance and prepared to pound into the tiny form again. Kurt squirmed around David’s cock, “Do it,” He panted, “hard.”

David pulled out until just the tip was imbedded in Kurt, they teetered on the edge, both panting until finally David plunged back in again. He took off at lightning speed, plunging into Kurt as fast as he could. Kurt cried in pleasure, ectasy burning up and down his spine, clawing its way into his belly. He felt the porcelain crack under his grip as he took and took from David.

David grunted above him, blinded by the pleasure of Kurt’s wet, warm heat. He felt the pleasure in his gut, his balls tightening as the beat against Kurt’s ass. He felt powerful and complete and he howled his pleasure to the florescent ceiling.

“David...” He heard faintly. He wasn’t sure if it was the whimpering omega beneath him or a voice from behind so he continued to thrust, pushing against Kurt’s prostate with all the force of a mad wolf.

Kurt keened loudly, pressing his hips against David’s rapid thrusts. He tried to form words but the force of this round of mating knocked the wind out of him with every thrust. And the orgasm slowly building in him was blinding.

“David...” The alpha heard the call again, sure enough that it was coming from in front of him but it didn’t matter. Whoever was trying to get his attention was not as important as knotting his mate. He wrapped a solid arm around Kurt’s waist, keeping the omega in place as he repositioned himself into a better angle. He place one leg on the tub and used it to force himself deeper into Kurt.

Blood rushed up in his ears, muffling all other sounds including the pitched gasps and grunts coming from his omega and the sound of something beating against wood.

“Oh god, David.” Kurt cried, his cock spurting against the tube as he finally reached his peak. He shuddered, limbs weak from the force of his orgasm. David pushed his knot all the way in and released powerfully into his mate. He leaned forward and latched his teeth onto the junction between his neck and shoulder, finishing the claiming mark.

“Dear god, David.” He heard from behind him and he turned as best as he could to his father, Alpha Paul Karofsky who was standing dumbstruck in the bathroom, David’s bedroom door was off its hinges and splintered just behind him. He could see the back of Azimio just beyond his father. And, though it took a moment, David’s post orgasmic bliss was ruined by the knowledge that his taste had just been revealed to his father and beta. And not in the way he planned at all.

“Dad...” David muttered, voice raw from grunting and howling, “I can....”

“I’m sure,” Paul sighed, “But you’ll do it once you get your knot out of that omega. Stop wasting my hot water, clean up, un-knot yourselves and be in my study, you got it?”

David cringed but couldn’t help tucking the small omega under him to avoid any other eyes from seeing his exposed mate, especially to his unmated best friend, “Yes, alpha.”

Paul turned back to Azimio, “You and I will have a chat first, Azimio.”

The alpha shut the bathroom door behind him and left the two alone. Kurt groaned beneath him, “How in the world did this happen?”

David tucked his nose into Kurt’s neck, “I have no idea. I’m sorry if I was rough.”

Kurt shrugged, “Just get me into the bath.”

The omega reached forward to turn off the water, groaning as the knot in him shifted. David gasped lightly, picking the omega up gently and easing them into the overflowing tub. Kurt sighed as he pressed up against his mate, fingers finding the mark and stroking it. He ignored all thoughts, especially rational ones like how were they going to start a relationship backwards and what a horrible first impression he made on his new in-laws. Instead he concentrated on the feel of the bath water, and the constant pulse of the knot inside his ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Mr. Karofsky’s Study was like prison for books. There were no windows, only one plain desk and three chairs. Each wall was a bookshelf that stretched from floor to ceiling, each shelf filled with every color and type of book. Mr. Karofsky sat in one plain black chair behind his desk, staring at both David and Kurt who were trickling in from the door. He looked stiff as if he was trying not to be upset about what he’d seen earlier.

“Mr. Hummel,” He began with the gruff voice of a head alpha, “It’s good to see you put together properly.”

Kurt blushed. He may have only been wearing a baggy pair of sweatpants and a thick robe, it was far more clothing than when he first met the Alpha. He could only imagine how whorish he had looked when he entered his sons room. Kurt’s mind nearly panicked at the realization that a head Alpha, men that his father had told him to never go near, had seen him completely exposed and bent over for his son. He nearly passed out as the embarrassment flushed his face. David’s large hand took his shoulder, squeezing him tightly.

Mr. Karofsky continued, “And my wonderful son, I’m happy to see the knot deflate so quickly.”

“Father.” David began but the elder Alpha held his hands up. He gestured to the two chairs, each pulled far apart from each other. The two sat, David forced to break contact with Kurt. It pained him to let go but he could still smell the smaller boy and it eased the uncomfortable fluttering feeling in his lungs.

Mr. Karofsky stared between them, “I must say, the outcome of our plan was not quite as satisfying as its results.” David glared at his father but the Alpha continued, “David, I raised you as a respectful Alpha, one held to a much higher standard then our other alpha-potentials.”

David nodded, “I know that, Dad.”

“So,” Alpha Karofsky continued, “Catching my son, the future of the Karofsky pack, knot deep in a half-omega with no pack, I have to question how my teaching methods actually resulted in.”

“Sir.” Kurt began, his voice soft and soar from all the screaming.

Alpha Karofsky turned on him, eyes powerful and dark as they stared him down. Kurt whimpered, feeling his entire body shudder in fear. David growled from beside him, taking the head Alpha’s attention away from the omega.

“David,” The Alpha sighed, “I wanted to you to release a little steam, have a little fun with a human or a beta. I blame Azimio for sniffing out an omega but you should have the good sense not to knot him.” Mr. Karofsky raised his hands high in the air as if he couldn’t find the words to express his frustrations, “What if he got pregnant? That could result in a mutiny without the proper ceremony. And I’ve told you humans live by a different standard, this is kidnap and rape, David.”

“I...” Kurt began again, his voice soft and frail in comparison to the roar of the head Alpha, “I won’t tell anyone. David has been a gentlemen to me. If you just take me home, I promise you’ll never see me again. I won’t tell the police or even my father.”

“You don’t understand, Mr. Hummel.” The Alpha rubbed his forehead. It was a similar gesture to his own father, especially when he found Kurt’s mini skirt collection. Even if Kurt swore they were worn over pants, his father still sighed and rubbed his forehead. The Alpha leaned forward, “David, knotted you, he mated with you. By werewolf law, you two are married. You can’t be away from each other anymore.”

Kurt stood quickly, his chair clattering to the ground behind him. His face was red, eyes wet and bright as he stared the Alpha down, “Married?! His friend kidnapped me and bound me to a bed! He took me when I was vulnerable and couldn’t say ‘yes’ or ‘no’ and now you’re telling me that was marriage! This is the modern age, we have a say in things like this!”

“You’re in our den, Mr. Hummel,” The Alpha hissed, “You’re going to abide by our rules. David did everything a ceremonial mating ritual calls for. It’ll kill you both if you separate.”

Kurt glared but he did not argue. David did, in fact, follow through with a traditional mating ceremony. His father told him a hundred times what werewolf weddings were like, how the night of was the actual wedding. Kurt had never gotten the full story as his mother, the actual omega in the family, passed away when he was still young but he understood what they had done. 

He sighed heavily, “Do I get to see my father?”

Mr. Karofsky laughed, “Of course, David must introduce himself and proclaim his right to be your mate. We’ll get you some clean clothes and you two can head out.”

Kurt nodded and followed David out the door. The bulkier man pressed him into the wall. He wrapped his arms tight around Kurt and pressed his nose into Kurt’s neck. The omega exhaled shakily before taking the shirt into his hands and gripping it. David squeezed him tightly, “I’m sorry.”

Kurt nodded, “I am, too.”

“Are you okay with this?” David kissed the top of Kurt’s head and inhaled the scent. It wasn’t the question he wanted to ask but it was all he had courage for.

Kurt smiled, “I can live with it.”

“Kurt.”

The omega pulled away, “Come on, we should get going.” He patted David’s chest delicately and slipped out of the Alpha’s grasp, “My father is probably tearing up Lima looking for me.”

Kurt made his way back up stairs, David following close behind. Kurt passed the same burly Alpha that had first taken him. The man didn’t look at Kurt directly, instead he met eyes with David. He whimpered audibly, “David, I swear...”

David rested on hand on Kurt’s shoulder and looked at Azimio, “Zee, You’re my friend, my beta. I can’t imagine why you did this but I don’t regret it.”

Kurt felt his insides heat with the declaration. He was embarrassed to think that words like that made him happy, maybe his heat wasn’t over yet.

Azimio smiled, “Dude, I’m just looking out for you. You were picking fights with everyone, you needed an adorable little omega to calm you down. Well, maybe he’ll just make you real tired if you know what I mean.”

“Excuse me?” Kurt hissed, “I’m not a trophy wife!”

“Kurt,” David began but Kurt continued, pushing himself out of David’s grasp. He felt like his old self, the sassy virgin omega who didn’t need whatever crap an Alpha had.

He pressed up right into Azimio and snarled, “I’m not here to bend over whenever David wants a fuck. I’m not going to lie on my back and pop out babies for your pack. So don’t disrespect me like that.”

By now Azimio was pressed against the banister, his eyes wide and tinged with fear. Kurt was snarling though and he felt that slow building rage start to surface. He felt it bleed through his skin and spew out of his mouth until David was there, pulling him tight into his arms, “Kurt.”

It wasn’t anywhere near a command or a snarl but it eased Kurt’s psyche. He felt his whole body unwind until he was slumped against David and looking at his large hand pressed against his heart.

Azimio exhaled, “Um...I’m sorry.”

David smiled, “Thank you, Azimio.”

He led Kurt back up the stairs and towards his room. When they were finally in the safety of David’s bedroom, David burst into loud laughter, “Of course you’re more terrifying than an Alpha.”

Kurt huffed, “Well I got pushed around enough by you awful brutes, I’m not going to take it in my new home. I’m not sorry if I don’t roll over and take it.”

David stifled a giggle, “Kurt, I kinda like it when you roll over and take it.”

Kurt glared at David, his eyes bright and vicious. He raised his chin upwards to meet David’s eyes and he crossed his arms to take a more angry stance. David’s laugh died down, “I like it when you get dominate too.”

Kurt frowned, “You don’t know a thing about me.”

David moved forward, taking Kurt’s stiff shoulders in hand, “And we have our whole lives to learn about each other, but we’ve only got about ten minutes to get rid of the erection your little stint on the stairs gave me.”

Kurt blushed and looked down at Kurt, “You really got turned on?”

“Yeah, you spreading all those sassy pheromones around,” David kissed his forehead, “It kinda gets me going.”

“Maybe my heat is not entirely gone.” Kurt blushed. He slipped his hand into David’s and twined their fingers together. He wasn’t sure what this union was going to bring them, what he and David would be for each other but he knew he didn’t hate David. He knew he liked the sex, a lot. So even if it wasn’t like the movies, there wasn’t lengthy stares from across the room or humorous mishaps that led them back together, Kurt was sure he could live this way.

David leaned forward and kissed Kurt, deepening it without hesitation. Kurt moaned, allowing David to take the lead. David moved his hands from Kurt and trailed the length down to Kurt’s ass. He squeezed tightly, grabbing the young man and lifting him. Kurt wrapped his legs around David’s waist and moaned when their dicks connected. Even through the this terry cloth material and both of their sweatpants, Kurt could feel the throb of David’s dick.

“David,” Kurt moaned, “David you feel good.”

David squeezed Kurt’s ass tightly in response and led him back to David’s bed. Kurt humped slowly against David even when the larger man was laying him across the bed. Kurt opened his legs wide and slipped out of the terry cloth robe. David took off the baggy tee shirt he was wearing and slipped his pants down to below his dick. He stroked Kurt’s pale skin until he reached the edges of Kurt’s sweat pants. He thumbed the thin hips before pulling down Kurt’s pants. He slipped the pants all the way off then spread Kurt’s legs. He thumbed along the pale thighs until he reach Kurt’s hole.

Kurt gasped, “D-David.”

“You’re still wet from this morning.” David felt around the swollen rim until he pressed all the way inside, feeling Kurt’s inside clench around his finger, “God, you’re beautiful, Kurt.”

Kurt groaned, “David..I.”

There was a sudden pounding on the door, “David, you have fifteen minutes before the car leaves without you.”

David groaned, “Alright, Zee.”

They waited for Azimio to move on from the door. When he was gone, David exhaled and looked back at Kurt, “I’m not going to have time for the whole thing.”

Kurt pouted, “Then pull out before you knot.”

“Oh that’s your solution?” David laughed.

“And make it fast too.” Kurt added.

David smiled and removed his finger. He pressed his dick against Kurt’s hole and pushed in. Kurt cried, muscles gripping David as he pushed in. David groaned from the heat and tightness. He gripped Kurt’s hips and began thrusting. Kurt’s small hands gripped David’s shoulders, encouraging him to go faster. David moved his hands to Kurt’s knees, taking each leg and spreading him wide.

“Oh god,” Kurt cried out. His hips tried to keep up with David’s thrusts but the pace was too brutal, too fast for him. Instead he held on to David’s broad shoulders and allowed the Alpha to thrust into him. He cried when David hit his prostate, “David, I’m close.”

“Me too, baby.” David leaned forward and kissed Kurt’s forehead. Kurt titled his head up, capturing David’s mouth in a kiss. David thrusted faster into Kurt, feeling the omega beneath tense up and release. He screamed into David’s mouth as his dick squirted across his stomach. David continued to pump into Kurt as the smaller man shook with his orgasm.

When Kurt was semi coherent, he exhaled softly, “David.”

The soft exhale struck David’s Deeply. His knot started to swell but David was lucky enough to pull away before it could be trapped inside of Kurt. He release all over the sheets, some catching on Kurt’s balls. Kurt moaned when the hot spunk struck against his skin and continued to make patterns across his hips and thighs. Kurt reached forward and stretched his hand across David’s knot, squeezing down on the tissue to stop it from growing. David cried for the duration of his orgasm until it settled into tiny whimpers. By then his knot was slowly deflating, his cock was spurting just the last of his spunk and Kurt was covered in it.

“Um...” David tried to form words but instead he sputtered. Kurt laughed and slowly released the knot. He stroked his fingers along the muscle until David finally settled.

“I really need to take a shower.” Kurt sighed. David moved first. He retreated to the bathroom and came out with a large, wet towel. He cleaned up Kurt as thoroughly as he could. Kurt laughed, “I should be so grossed out by all of this. But I feel too good.”

David smiled, “I’m sorry, Kurt.”

“Hey!” Azimio pounded on the door, “Seriously, five minutes.”

Kurt leaped to his feet and rushed into David’s walk in closet, “David you have no clothes in here.”

David frowned, “What?”

Kurt exited again with one of David’s suits, the kind he used only when his father was meeting with other packs and he was expected to be there, which was never. Kurt threw the outfit onto a chair, “Wear that. I’m going to find something that doesn’t look like it came from the locker rooms.”

“What?!” David sighed, “You’re throwing me an itchy suit and then insulting my closet.”

Kurt came out in a pair of tweed trousers David hadn’t seen since he could pick out his own clothes. He had one of David’s nice polos. He messed with his hair but avoided the mirror. He gave David a dirty look until the man began to dress. He pulled a pair of boxers from underneath the bed and slipped them on before putting on the suit. 

“Let’s go before I look at myself in a mirror and freak out.” Kurt laughed and pulled David out of the bedroom. Azimio was standing on the other side, his face was pinched like he’d smell something bad.

“God, it reeks like sex!” Azimio shouted. David only shrugged and followed his mate out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Another section down. Hope you guys like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Burt Hummel’s home was modest in size but the interior was stylish. Clearly the pack-less alpha was not in want for anything and made sure his son felt the same. David pulled up to the small home, nervous and sick to his stomach. The last several hours of his life had come to him in the cold light that they were, dubious consent, kidnapping, and a break of a thousand years of traditional and it was all because Kurt smelled so sweetly. 

He looked over to the omega, his mate, and watched him arrange his clothes nervously. David’s alpha may have been fearsome but he was happy that David had found a partner, it was obvious in the way that he didn’t yell at David. But how would Kurt’s father react?

“I’m sorry.” David muttered. He felt his eyes begin to water, the grief filling his lungs with weights. Somewhere deep in him, he wanted Kurt and that same part knew that his mate would be taken away. Would Kurt grieve their severed union or would he forget David? Kurt may not have ever wanted their mating. David had all but taken the choice away from him.   
Kurt snorted in a very manly and ungentle way. David turned to look at him, struck dumb by the very un-omega characteristic. Kurt was grinning at him, teeth sharp and threatening, David would be lying if that look didn’t turn him on just a little, “It wasn’t my ideal romance, but I can’t complain.”

David raised an eyebrow, “You can’t complain about my pack kidnapping you and me basically raping you.”

Kurt laughed, “I saw the size of that closet.” His eyes fell to David’s half erect cock, “And the size of your package.” Kurt slinked across the front seat, taking his place over David’s lap. He rubbed his ass across David’s erection and smiled coyly, “You’ll have to woo me, of course. I demand fancy dates and tickets to broadway shows and if I go to university, you’ll pay my tuition.”

David laughed, “You’re a very high maintenance omega. Aren’t they suppose to be subservient to their Alphas?”

Kurt snorted, “That’s only what they tell little Alphas at night.”

David placed his hands on Kurt’s slim hips. He leaned forward and kissed Kurt’s neck, laving at the pale skin. Kurt whimpered against David, ass rubbing against David’s clothed cock. The car began to steam and David’s blood began to boil. He would be finished if Kurt continued to whimper and moan like he was. 

A tapping on the window stopped them. Kurt pulled away to look out the window. David hesitated before turning to look outside. Finn Hudson was standing outside the door, glaring darkly at David. He leaned forward, pressing his hot breath against the glass, “Get your hands off my brother.”

Kurt sighed dramatically and forced the driver’s side door opened. Finn back up, flailing his limbs a little as he stepped out of the way. Kurt glared at him as his feet hit the pavement but Finn ignored the look. He stepped up to Kurt, taking his large hands and wrapping them around Kurt’s face. He turned the boy from side to side, checking him for bruises. Kurt huffed but allowed him, “I’m alright, Finn.”

“Alright?” Finn squawked, “You don’t come home from your date with that stupid human-”

“You’re human too.” Kurt muttered but Finn ignored him.

“And you come back two days later, squatting on some Alpha’s cock and you look like a whore.”

David growled, “Stop offending my mate.”

Finn, even if he was a little dense and very human, stepped away from Kurt in fear. He still glared at David from beyond Kurt, “You’re mated now?”

Kurt nodded and took David’s hand, “Yes. And we’re going to tell my father and then get my stuff.”

“Kurt.” Finn frowned, “You can’t want this.”

Kurt squared his shoulders and tugged on David’s hand, “Let’s go meet my father, David.”

Kurt dragged the alpha away, up the cement steps to the modest front door. A woman was there, full figured but with a warm smile on her face. She hugged Kurt tightly and guided both boys in. She took David by the shoulders and smiled brightly, “Welcome.”

Kurt smiled, “Carole, this is David Karofsky. He’s going to be the Karofsky pack leader some day.” Kurt pulled David into the grand foyer, filled with expensive furniture and fancy paintings. There was a large entertainment center encased in the corner, a soap opera was playing on mute, “David, this is my step mother, Carole Hudson. You met her son, Finn, outside.”

David took Carole’s hand again, “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Hummel.”

Carole squealed and whipped David into a large hug, “You are just the cutest thing.”

“Carole.” Kurt muttered.

“Carole.” A thick, angry voice filled the room. David stiffened, sensing an Alpha, one that was on the verge of violence. David stepped closer to Kurt, ready to protect his mate. Carole rolled her eyes and turned to the burly, balding man in the doorway. He was glaring at David, he’s tinted amber.

“Burt,” Carole hissed, unafraid of his growing rage, “Stop being rude.”

“Rude?!” Burt laughed without any humor, “This man kidnapped and raped my son.”

“Dad.” Kurt tried to interrupt but the Alpha Hummel stopped him.

“I know the Karofsky pack,” Burt continued, glaring daggers at David, “You are traditionalists. If you wanted my son as a mate, you would have come begging at my door. You’re a disgrace to your pack-”

“Dad.” Kurt shouted, taking the man’s attention away from David. David felt himself relax again, his eyes burning with the beginnings of tears, “It isn’t like that.” Kurt stepped over to David and took his hand, “I...” He squeezed David’s hand tightly, David squeezed back for support, “I didn’t think we were a match. I didn’t hope for a Karofsky pack to accept a pack-less omega.”

“Kurt.” Burt seemed to deflate under his son’s wide eyed guilt trip.

Kurt waived his hand and batted his eyes, growing watery with unbitten emotion, “But David came to me the other day and confessed his undying love. He said he’d had too many sleepless nights without me and couldn’t wait another hour. We thought it best to come to you after he was...soothed.”

David blushed hotly while Burt turned on him, “Is that true? Are you in love with my son?”

David stood upright, felt the pounding in his heart. He anchored his anxiety with the grip of Kurt’s hand. He felt Kurt’s presence beside him, encouraging him, enticing a burning heat in his lungs, “Yes, Alpha Hummel.”

Burt grinned, “You’ll stay for dinner and then you’ll beg for my son like a proper wolf.”

David nodded, Kurt beamed beside him, “Thank you, father.”

Carole smiled at the both of them and made her way to the kitchen, “I hope you like homemade burgers.”

Dinner was quiet and spent with both Finn and Burt glaring at David. Dessert was spent with David on his knees, begging for the chance to mate with Kurt. Carole praised David for all of his promises but Burt look unpleased.

“I promise him every day will be filled with happiness.” David sighed, looking into his clenched palms, “He’ll want for nothing nor feel loneliness. When he desires to go to school, I will promise to pay for his tuition and encourage any path he takes.”

Burt grunted, “You’re promises mean nothing. Omegas in the Karofsky tribe are broodmares at best.”

“Kurt will have children when he desires them.” David straightened his shoulders. 

Burt nodded and turned to Kurt, “Go pack your stuff.” Kurt grinned and stepped up to his father, kissing the man on the cheek loudly before he ran to his room. Burt turned to Finn, trying to hid a grin, “Go help him.”

They were alone then, Carole taking dishes quietly. Burt turned to David and gestured for him to stand. David sat in the chair to the left of Burt and played with the edges of the table cloth, “Alpha Hummel...”

“Burt,” He grunted.

“Burt,” David started again, “I-”

“I met Kurt’s mother at a shoe store,” Burt began, “She was the perfect omega. She had the brightest eyes and the glossiest smile. I cornered her in the bathroom in the food court, locked the doors behind me and kissed her until her heat started. Then we rushed back to my single room apartment and humped for hours.” Burt smiled like it was a fond memory, “We alphas are stupid. We think we can just take an omega, claim them and force them to our will.”

David bit his lip, finding it hard to imagine that Kurt’s parents began much the same way as David and he. He was hopeful though, that decades later David would shine with love the same way Burt was now. Burt laughed and turned to David, “After her heat was over, she turned to me and said ‘I was hoping you’d follow me.’ She had planned our mating all along.”

David eased back in his seat and watched Kurt’s father relive his memories. Kurt came from a deeper part of the house, carrying two large suitcases. David heard grunting from behind Kurt and spotted Finn slouched over with several more suitcases. Kurt scrambled around him and David could only assume he was grabbing more suitcases. David laughed and stood up, taking hold of Kurt’s suitcases. Burt followed and together, the four men got David’s trucked packed with Kurt’s belongings. The bed of the truck was filled with suitcases and a full length mirror.

He turned to Kurt, “Did you leave anything behind.”

Kurt smiled brightly, “I didn’t take the bed, if that’s what you’re asking.”

David laughed and the two bid the Hummel family goodbye. Carole whipped both of the boys in a tight hug and offered another get together that would include David’s father. Burt took David’s shoulder in a tight grasp, one that both spoke volumes of warning and comfort. David grinned back at the alpha and nodded. Finn did not pay any attention at all to David, only hugged Kurt tightly and whispered in his ear.

Kurt hugged Finn back and turned to David’s truck. The drive back to the Karofsky Compound was quiet but comfortable. David felt stronger than he’d ever had, especially when Kurt took David’s non driving hand in his and laced their fingers together. It was nearly nightfall when they reached the compound and a few betas had been waiting at the door for them.

Kurt huffed at Azimio and Shane who hugged David tightly but did not look to Kurt. They ushered David into the house at a much faster pace than Kurt could keep up. He ended up left behind in the entrance way, several burly betas staring at him with just a little disgust. He raised his head, “Are any of you brutes going to get my bags?”

One, a thick man filled out with muscles, laughed, “The omega bitch can get her own bags. We’re not your slaves.”   
“I’m not a bitch.” Kurt hissed, “I have a dick too. One I’m sure is bigger than yours.”

The beta turned on Kurt, growling, “You’re nothing but David’s whore.”

The beta spat at the ground at Kurt’s feet and marched into the house, the rest following without even looking at Kurt. He was left alone in the open area of the Karofsky compound with a truck bed filled with his belongings. He huffed and turned to the bed of the truck, taking his suitcases from the bed and dragging them into the house. With determined efficiency, he emptied the entire bed of the truck and carried each suitcase into David’s room.

By the time he was finished, he was soar and exhausted and David still had not returned to him. He felt cold and lonely, his body trying to reach out for David. He shook himself of the urge and took a shower instead. He scrubbed the feeling of helplessness and doubt from him until his skin was raw and red. He wrapped himself in a terry cloth robe three sizes larger than him and found his bag filled with nightly rituals. 

He sat on his knees before his mother’s full length mirror and began rubbing lotions into his skin. His body ached, chilled against the vastness of David’s room. He was never alone in his father’s house, always surrounded by his doting parents and brother. He thought it would be the same, that he and his mate would never part. His love would be filled with gentle caresses and sweet sex in bed. They’d never want to part because they were too madly in love. He’d be in a home that would always want to be in his company, shower him with attention because he was important to them.

Instead his mate was somewhere else, shooting the breeze with his barbaric betas who spat at Kurt’s feet. Kurt tried not to cry. Instead he squared his shoulders and sprawled out in the center of David’s bed. He took one pillow and tucked it up under his nose so he could smell David. He fell asleep like that and wasn’t sure when David came back to their shared bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> After delving into other prompts, three big bangs for another fandom, and a marathon of Teen Wolf on Netflix has brought me this.
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone for the love too. This series has been my most successful. And I want to continue to make it satisfying for everyone! *pun intended, lol*
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys :)


End file.
